Clivia Tharn
moved to "Clivia Tharn (Online)"}} |class = |skills = |faction = |rank = Empress Regent |services = |occupation = |location = White-Gold Tower |region = City Isle |province = Cyrodiil |quests = Planemeld Obverse |voice = |dlc = Imperial City }} Empress Regent Clivia Tharn is the most recent ruler of Cyrodiil during . Clivia ruled the Empire of Cyrodiil in the absence of her husband Varen Aquilarios for three years, until Molag Bal initiated the Planemeld and overran the White-Gold Tower. By game *Clivia Tharn (Online) *Clivia Tharn (Legends) History Early life Clivia is a member of the Tharn family. Her father, Abnur Tharn, is High Chancellor and Imperial Battlemage of the Elder Council, and her mother is his seventh wife.House Tharn of Nibenay When she was about 7 years old, Clivia played a boardgame known as Imperial War-Chess with her 6-year-old sister Euraxia. Clivia played an illegal move, outraging her sister, who said that when she was queen of Rimmen, she would "get hers." Clivia was unimpressed, stating that one day she would be Empress. Consort and regent When Prince Leovic, son of the then Emperor Moricar, came back successful from his first campaign against border raiders, his father praised him and said that he could name his reward. Leovic asked for Clivia's hand in marriage, and they were later wed. Clivia had later become the Emperor's consort when Leovic was crowned. After Leovic's regicide, Clivia was remarried to his successor Varen Aquilarios. After Varen's disappearance in 2E 579, Clivia assumed the throne as Empress Regent, and ruled until 2E 582.Chronicles of the Five Companions 4 Planemeld When Molag Bal initiated the Planemeld, it was thought that she was among those killed by the Dark Anchors.Dialogue with Otho Numida With the Empress absent and the Empire crippling, the Three Banners War broke out and numerous soldiers had gone to hold that title one by one, depending on whose faction they were on. Clivia however, refers to them as merely false pretenders. She has recently returned with ambitions to retake the tower. It is later revealed that Molag Kena impersonated Clivia in order to obtain an Elder Scroll stored in the White-Gold Tower. According to Molag Kena, Clivia is "as lost as the White-Gold Tower". It is unknown whether the real Clivia survived the Daedric invasion to the Imperial City.Events of Planemeld Obverse Interactions Planemeld Obverse Clivia will be waiting in the White-Gold Tower basement for the attack on the Throne Room. Dialogue ;Planemeld Obverse :'Who are you?' ''"Don't you recognize the ruler of the Imperial Empire when you see her? I am the Empress Regent, and I've returned to claim the Ruby Throne from these Daedra. They've sullied it long enough." ::What's an Empress Regent? "There's no hope for people like you." :::You plan to retake the Tower? Why not call for reinforcements? "These few are all I could muster. My most trusted. The generals assure me there are more defensible targets than the Imperial Palace, than the Ruby Throne. They refuse to support this assault It's near-blasphemy." :: "You're among the pretenders I hear so much about, passing the false title of ruler among yourselves like some lewd disease. You sicken me. I will end the struggle in Cyrodiil today. As if one could force their way onto the Ruby Throne." :::But that's what you're trying to do right now. "The throne is mine by right! Once we remove the Daedra from this Imperial property, I will rule from atop it once again. Enough talk. Let's move." :: "You're among the pretenders vying for the throne in Cyrodiil? You swine. You will never lay claim to that false title again. When White-Gold Tower is mine again, I will restore order to the Empire." Conversations ;Planemeld Obverse Clivia Tharn: "My patience grows thin, sister." Sister Terran Arminus: "We've had our differences, but when have you ever known me to be wrong?" Clivia Tharn: "Yes, yes, I suppose that's true. A few more moments then. Sister Terran Arminus: "Hold. The Scroll is here." Clivia Tharn: "Where? There's nothing!" Sister Terran Arminus: "This is where I left it. Give me a moment. You'll see." After saying that, Sister Terran Arminus will approach the pedestal and it will light up with blue energy, revealing the Elder Scroll. Clivia Tharn: "The Elder Scroll!" Sister Terran Arminus: "It's not ready. Don't touch it!" Clivia Tharn: "The Scroll is mine. Kill them all!" Micella Carlinus: "As you wish, Empress." The following conversation will occur through the first Speaking Stone: General Valerius: "Empress Regent, I arrived as soon as I could. How can the Imperial Legion serve, your highness?" Clivia Tharn: "General Valerius, I need you to spare me a regiment of your elite." General Valerius: "I... of course, but for what purpose? The Imperial City is crawling with Daedra." Clivia Tharn: "Just a single regiment. Have them report personally to me. I require the upmost secrecy about this, they will serve in your name." General Valerius: "As you wish, Empress Regent." The following conversation will occur through the second Speaking Stone: Clivia Tharn: "General! I'm certain that you have plenty to do today, how can I help you?" General Valerius: "My officers report you requested Legion members directed to your personal service. May I ask why? Do you intend to feed them to the Daedra as well?" Clivia Tharn: "Mind your tone, I already apologised for the incident. I am no strategist, but your men did not die in vain." General Valerius: "I won't grant this request." Clivia Tharn: "It's an order from your Empress, general." General Valerius: "With all due respect—" Clivia Tharn: "I know of the personal posting you made, general. Wasn't your daughter injured in a recent attack?" General Valerius: "Is that a threat? The healers say we can't risk moving her out of the city, and those guards—" Clivia Tharn: "Are the only thing keeping the Daedra away from your landship, but they're also a waste of military resources. I'd be happy to leave them be if you cooperate. Consider it." After defeating The Scion of Wroth, Sister Terran Arminus will have the following dialogue with Clivia Tharn: Sister Terran Arminus: "This won't end well for you, your majesty. Leave the scroll. Stop this!" Clivia Tharn: "You underestimate me, wretch!" The following conversation will occur through the third Speaking Stone: General Valerius: "Empress Regent, these troops movements, they're nonsensical." Clivia Tharn: "They are necessary. The Waterfront District must be defended." General Valerius: "Empress, that district holds no strategic value. You'd be sending these men to die for nothing." Clivia Tharn: "Why do you continue to oppose me?" General Valerius: "Why do you insist on playing general? I must refuse this, Empress." Clivia Tharn: "Than the Elder Council will hear about the extra postings, your questionable command decisions." General Valerius: "Get in line." Clivia Tharn: "This means war, general." Gallery Clivia Tharn Promotional.png|Promotional photo for Clivia Tharn Clivia Tharn Meet the Character.png|Landscape photo of Clivia Tharn Molag Kena.png|Molag Kena, the Xivkyn who was masquerading as Clivia Clivia Tharn card art.png|Clivia Tharn in Trivia *During the quest "Shadow of Sancre Tor," a projection of Clivia along with many other provincial leaders is seen bowing to Mannimarco. Appearances * ** * de:Clivia Tharn es:Clivia Tharn fr:Clivia Tharn it:Clivia Tharn ja:Clivia Tharn ru:Кливия Тарн pl:Cliva Tharn Category:Imperial City: Imperials Category:Imperial City: Females Category:Online: Cyrodiil Characters Category:Online: Emperors Category:Online: House Tharn Members